Lily's Story
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: The first chapter in an MWPP soon-will-be L/J fic...
1. Default Chapter

Lily's Story, Part One  


  
  
  
a/n: I'm back after a LONG vacation.  
  
Lily Evans stood in the middle of Platform 9 and Platform 10.   
  
"Umm...I was supposed to run..." she mumbled. "Worst case scenario, I have a concussion. Okay." She took a deep breath, and ran with her duffle bag at the bar. And...she was still running. Shouldn't she be there by now? Shouldn't she have heard the SMACK! of her head against the metal. No. That was dumb. She didn't think the kid Sirius was lying. BUMP!  
  
Lily fell down and looked up into an angry face.  
  
"What the hell..." the boy mumbled. "Get up, freak, look what you did!"  
  
"Hey! Don't call me a freak!" yelled Lily. She gathered up her books and tryed to side-step him.   
  
"Who are you?" asked the boy vehemently.  
  
"My name's Lily Evans, why, is it needed to know for revenge purposes?"   
  
"No..." the boy trailed off. "Evans...Ha! Never heard of DeVito. Typical! A muggle!"  
  
"What's your name?" asked Lily. "Just so I can talk about you with other people instead of refering to you as 'That Ugly Kid'."  
  
"I would shut up," he said. "The name's Robert Rosier. Stay outta my way."  
  
Lily stomped off and stomoed onto the train. First years were supposed to sit up front. She sat in a compartment with a couple of girls.  
  
"Hi!" said one, a girl with deep black hair and light purple eyes. "I'm Tai! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lily," she said.   
  
"Yeah, hi," said the other girl, who had brown eyes and pink hair.  
  
"Nice hair," said Lily. "Seriously."  
  
"Ha! I dyed it permanantly! I'm always doing this...don't be surprised! Oh, yeah, I'm Christina!"  
  
"Oh my goddess, I'm so anticipating the sorting!" exclaimed Tai. "How LONG do we have to wait? 10 more hours is it, Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, somewhere around there," said Christina.  
  
"What house do you want to be in?" asked Tai.   
  
"Umm...someone told me Griffeedor or something is the best, so I think that one."  
  
"Oh, Gryffindor!" exclaimed Tai. "Me too! But Chrissy here has her own little plan." Tai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yep," said Christina, "I'm going to be in Slytherin and be the nicest Slytherin EVER! I'm gonna break the rule that says they're ALL mean."  
  
10 HOURS LATER...  
  
"Owww..." mumbled Lily, as they got off the train. "We were sitting WAY too long."  
  
"No kidding," said Christina.  
  
Robert Rosier cut in front of them. "Oh, no, it's the freak!"  
  
"It's Quidditch falling boy!" yelled Tai.  
  
"I know, I'm still we're STILL laughing about your little falling onto the Quidditch field incedent at this year's Quidditch World Cup. 'Oh no...It's the snitch...nope...it's little Bobby Rosier!' Very funny commentary, too," said Christina.  
  
Robert blushed and ran off.  
  
"He's scared of us," said Tai matter-of-factly.  
  
They were waiting for Proffesor McGonagall to get back with the sorting hat. Just then, she swooped in.   
  
"The hat's going to sing a song," Tai whispered.  
  
The hat sang it's song, and then it started to call names.  
  
"Aames, Tai!"  
  
"Bye!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!"   
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
"Carlson, Nicholos!"   
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily walked over and put the hat on.  
  
"You're smart..." said the hat.. "Easy one...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"Neilson, Christina!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
********  
  
  
  
Lily sat at the table in the great hall. The sorting had just ended.   
  
"Was anyone else BESIDES ME incredibly bored at that?" asked Christina.  
  
Lily laughed. "A little."  
  
"Yeah, and what was up with the hat? My parents said something about it like challenging us or something..." muttered Tai. "Yeah right...when it sang at the beginning it scared the crap outta me. I wasn't expecting it to talk."  
  
"You must have jumped 5 inches Tai-Dye," said a boy with black hair.  
  
"Yeah, well, some coulda warned me, James," said Tai, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Could you guys put it on pause for five seconds?" asked Christina. "I've gotta get some popcorn to watch this episode of The Young and the Pugnacious."  
  
"Yes, please do," came a cold voice behind them.   
  
Lily sighed. It was Robert Rosier.  
  
"Hey, Bobby Boy, slap me five," said Sirius.  
  
Robert sniffed and turned up his nose at Sirius.   
  
Sirius pretended to look offended.   
  
"Hey Bobby boy, aren't you supposed to be sitting with the Shiterins?" asked Tai.  
  
Robert sneered. "Yeah, so? I just came to tell El Carrotop here that there's err...something on her head."  
  
He smacked something on her head an ran off.   
  
"What is it?" asked Lily. "Oh my gosh, what did he put my head?!!!!!!"  
  
"Eeew!" exclaimed Christina. "It's a newt! It's a newt!"  
  
"AHHHH!!" Lily screamed.  
  
James reached over and took it off Lily's head, then he threw it on the floor.  
  
"James!" yelled Sirius, in mock anger. "We were supposed to put that in Snape's dinner!"  
  
"Oh, whoops!" said James. "Now how could I be so stupid?"  
  
"It's a simple answer," said Tai. "You always are."  
  
"Thank you, Tai-Dye, although I was not the one at the Quidditch World Cup under the impression that England was Italy."  
  
"Hey, anyone could make that mistake!" exclaimed Tai. "I mean...duh!"  
  
"Right, Tai-Dye, I believe it," said James.  
  
"Okay...SHUT UP!" said Christina. "Jeez, can we cut the 3-year-old act?"  
  
"Nope," said Tai and James at the same time.  
  
"See, they always fight," explained Christina to Lily. "But deep down, they're the exact same person."  
  
"Are not," said Tai.   
  
"Are Too."  
  
"Are Not."   
  
"Are Too."   
  
"Are Too," said Tai.  
  
"Are not," said Christina.  
  
"I know," said Tai, smiling. "We're not."  
  
"Crap!" exclaimed Christina. "You tricked me!"  
  
"What were we fighting about, anyways?" asked Tai.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Lily Evans awoke by being smacked by Tai Aames, one of her new friends.  
  
"Wake up!" yelled Tai. "Hell-o, it's the first day! Aren't you pysched?"  
  
"Ummm...coffee?" muttered Lily.  
  
"Coffee is for muggles! Get up! Get up!" cried Tai. "C'mon, I DON'T wanna be late! Let's go!"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Lily, laughing. "Ummm...gotta get dressed, wait a sec..."  
  
"Okay!" exclaimed Tai. "But hurry up!"  
  
Tai jumped across the room(she was already fully dressed, and had been since 3:00 in the morning).  
  
"CHRISTINA!!!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai called to their friend, Christina Neilson.  
  
"Mum...?" murmured Christina. "I don't wanna get up..."  
  
"I am NOT your mum!" cried Tai. "Let's go, c'mon! Lily, are you almost done! Hurry!"  
  
Lily laughed and ran out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm dressed. Are we ready?"  
  
"Christina's not...CHRISTINA!!" Tai shrieked.   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a voice from the boys' dormitories.  
  
"That would be James," said Tai. "Oh, well, they need to get up too."  
  
Christina fell out of her bed to the floor. Then, she slowly opened her eyes. "Tai, it's too early..."  
  
"Wake up and smell the pumpkin juice, breakfast starts in 5, count 'em,5 minutes!" yelled Tai.  
  
"How can you be this energetic in the morning?" asked Lily.  
  
"Help me up..." said Christina.  
  
Lily extended an arm, Christina grabbed it and slowly got up.  
  
"Gonna go get dressed..."  
  
A few minutes later, Christina came out of the bathroom dressed properly.  
  
"Finally!" said Tai, sighing. "Okay, here we go. Got your books?"  
  
"Yup," said Lily and Christina in unison.  
  
"Good. Now, please, Goddess, let's go!" said Tai.  
  
*****  
  
Lily, Tai, and Christina all sat down in the hall at a table where they recognized the boy who had led them to their tower the previous night.   
  
"The boys aren't here yet," said Lily.  
  
"Typical," said Christina, who was mostly woken up by now.  
  
Just then, James, Sirius, and two other boys walked in, and all sat down across from the girls.  
  
"Tai, you woke us ALL up!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Yes, I know, and you should be thanking me, otherwise, you'd be late for your first day."  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello, to students old and new. I hope to be an exceptional replacement for your last headmaster, Professor Armando Dippet. I know you will all remember him as a very brave and scholarly man. The majority of you had me as a Transfiguration teacher, with the exception of the first year, and I hope that you will now give applause for our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall!"  
  
A strict-looking woman in her early forties stood up, with a smile. There was applause from all over the hall.   
  
"And now, have a nice breakfast, and remember, stay away from the forest!"  
  
*****  
  
Lily, Tai, and Christina walked down the hall, going to their first class.   
  
"It's Transfiguration, with that new lady..." Lily muttered, as she came to a door. "Is this is it?"  
  
Christina stepped foward and knocked on the door. It swung open, and Professor McGonagall was standing there.  
  
"Hello girls, come one in, and please try not to be late next time...your hair...um, yes come in now!"  
  
Christina stiffled a laugh as all the kids in the class turned to look at her pink hair. All the girls sat at a table near the front.  
  
"Okay, class. First off, I went here once. I was in Gryffindor, as you are. Yes, you're Gryffindor, you're the 'best', as you love to say, you're the creme de la creme, but that doesn't give you a right to put yourself above other houses. It happens a lot. Now, I am also going to be the head of your house, so, I will make sure we put a stop to this silly arogance. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes," said the class boredly.  
  
"You there! Black, your name is! I didn't see you answering. I saw you just last night saying Gryffindor was the 'best'. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Well," said Sirius, "It didn't have anything to do with the house, just the fact that Tai's in it, must make it the best. She told me that."  
  
Tai shot daggers at him across the room.  
  
"That's quite enough, Mr. Black," said Professor McGonagall. "Now, let's get to work."   
  
Mcgonagall turned her back to look for something. Tai passed Lily a note. "From James," she whispered. Lily opened it and read it. She smirked.  
  
"What is that?" questioned Professor McGonagall, snatching the note from Lily's hands. "A note? I think i shall read it to the class."  
  
Lily looked at James. "Sorry," she mouthed.  
  
" 'To Redhead," the professor began. "Wow, this teacher is evil already. You look like you hate this class. Don't blame you.' Well, well, now, WHO has written this note? Could it be you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
James slapped the desk. " I plead the fifth!"  
  
"Detention, for you and Ms. Evans, I will confirm when later on."  
  
"What?" Lily thought. "Detention? On the first day? Maybe I'm better off as a muggle..."  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the cafeteria, laughing along with something that Sirius had said. She thought she liked him the most out of the guys. Remus was cool but he was so...vague. And Peter was totally self-degrading and really got annoying to be around, always complaining and everything. And James...he ticked her off. Always calling her "Redhead" or something.   
  
"So," asked Lily. "It's almost Christmas."  
  
"Yup," said Remus. "This is our last day until vacation."  
  
"Who's staying here?" asked Tai. "I am."  
  
"Oh, then that's good I'm leaving," said James.  
  
"Yeah, it is, cuz who would want YOU around for Christmas? Halloween is a more suitable holiday for you," said Christina with a smirk, and Lily burst out laughing.  
  
James narrowed his eyes at her. "You know Redhead, with your hair, we don't NEED Halloween decorations."  
  
"Oh my Goddess," said Tai, before Lily could defend herself," I totally worship Lily's hair. No way. Lily's hair kicks butt. I tried to dye my hair that color once, but having black hair, it doesn't dye too well."  
  
"Uh, guys?" said Remus. "Robert Rosier, headed this way."  
  
"Act like we were just making fun of him," Lily whispered, and Sirius starting laughing loudly rather like a hyena, with a shriek of "Robert Rosier" while trying to take breaths. This, of course, caused the whole table to laugh. Robert came up, and looked at the table like they were inferior little people.  
  
"I want a wizard's duel," said Robert. "Me and Evans. I gotta pool going, 30 galleons for me, 0 for her. Do you even know what a wizard's duel is, muggle?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lily. "I-It's a fight, containing two wizards, and...ummm..."  
  
"As I thought!" exclaimed Robert.   
  
"I'm her second," said James.  
  
"Okay," said Robert. "Snape's mine." Robert walked off with a defiant smile on his lips.  
  
"A second's there to take over if you die," said Peter.  
  
"Oh," said Lily. "Thanks. I'm not gonna die. At least I don't plan it. Can he kill me?"  
  
"No," said Remus. "He's just trying to rile you up."  
  
"Wow, now James, I never thought I'd see the light of day when YOU would help ME," Lily said.  
  
"Don't take it personally," said James. "I just want to get revenge against Robert and his little 'posse', especially Snape."  
  
"Right," said Lily. "Let's get this thing overwith, and do it cleanly. I DON'T want another detention with you."  



	2. Chapter Two: Sirius is Serious

Lily's Story, Part Two  
  


Lily Evans sighed as she rounded the corner to where Robert Rosier had said they'd have their Wizard's Duel. James was already waiting there.  
  
"Finally, you actually got here, Redhead!" he exclaimed.  
  
"My name is Lily, okay? Lil-y. L-I-L-Y. LILY!"  
  
"Chill out," said James. "I get it, I get it!"  
  
Lily sighed. "So where's Robert?"  
  
"Do I look like I know?" asked James exasperatedly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
"So, now you're talking to yourself?" James smirked.  
  
"Would you just SHUT UP!!!!" Lily said in the loudest whisper she could muster.  
  
All of a sudden, one of Lily's two new best friends, Christina Neilson, rounded the corner.  
  
"You guys!" she exclaimed. "That keeper of the keys guy? Hagrid? He let a faery loose in the school!"  
  
"A faery?" Lily asked. "They exist?"  
  
"Yeah...but... well, if you've ever read a muggle book about them, they're all sweet and nice, right?" asked Christina.  
  
"Yeah!" said Lily.  
  
"Well..." Christina trailed off. "Real faeries are evil, REALLY evil! We have to get up to our dormatories!"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at her friend and James burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Attack of the killer faeries!" James exclaimed. "No one is safe...everyone take COVER!"  
  
Christina grabbed Lily and James's hands and started dragging them. "Come on, Robert isn't even going to show up anyway, I saw him run back to his dormatory when I was coming down for you guys."  
  
******  
  
Lily, Christina, Lily's other friend Tai Aames, James, and James's three friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew sat in a circle in the Gryffindor common room. James yawned and streched.   
  
"I gotta go to bed," he said. "G'night, everyone!"  
  
After James left, Sirius commented: "Especially Lily."  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh yeah, James SO likes me, you're right! NOT."  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "But...he does like you, Lily," Remus said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. If he liked me, he'd be nice to me."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Well, I TRIED to tell them that, but he thinks flirting is teasing a girl."  
  
Lily looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus. "You guys are serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey," said Sirius. "Sirius is always serious!"  
  
Lily giggled. "Well, I'm heading to bed too...good night, everyone!"


End file.
